The Akatsuki Live Next Door
by KittehWolf
Summary: Princess Kimiko Hoshiko is a ninja living in the Human World. One day the Akatsuki show up and they live right next door. What will happen when the Akatsuki find out her secret? Will they recruite her or will they ATTEMPT to kill her? Rated T for Hidan's AND Kimiko's pretty pretty mouth. ON HIATUS
1. In Which They Appear

**The Akatsuki Live Next Door**

It was a very peaceful day, until "they" arrived. You could literally hear the loud music coming from Mr. And Mrs. Wiggles house. I immediately put down my pencil and stood up from my white desk of writing. After running down all the stairs in my house, cause it's a 15 story high house, I ran all the way to Mr. And Mrs. Wiggles house and knocked on the door. When the door opened I was pulled inside by none other than Mr. Wiggles himself. I could feel my ears ringing and eventually I thought that the music had made me deaf. You couldn't even hear your own voice over the music, much less a pen dropping to the floor. I activated my sharigan and looked around. It was strange how only me and 11 other people had chakra. I quickly deactivated my sharigan when I felt someone approaching me. I recognized the person approaching as Mrs. Wiggles. "Aren't you going to meet the new neighbors?" she asked me in her British accent that got old when I moved here. "No. I only came here to ask if you could turn down the jashin damned music." I stated really annoyed. Not taking no as an answer she dragged me over to meet the new neighbors. Okay, maybe I should introduce myself before I continue on with this boring story.

Name: Princess Kimiko Hoshiko

Born On: December 31 or January 1 at 12:00 am on a full moon in moon meadow

Age: 19 years

Likes: Art, Music, Writing, Reading, Singing, Dancing, Training, Midnight, The Moon, Kittens, Puppies, Rain, Blood, and Puppets.

Favorite Colors: Midnight blue, black, silver, lilac, lavender, dark purple, green, dark green, and blood red.

Dislikes: School, Parties, Any type of social event, spiders, snakes, fighting, teachers, and clowns.

Fears: School, People/Socialization (parties, carnivals, fairs, etc.) Clowns, teachers, snakes, and fighting (fights, fighting, fighters, etc.)

Make sure you got all that cause I sure ain't gonna repeat it.

"Guys this is Princess Kimiko Hoshiko, the girl who lives in the 15 story house at the end of the street." Mrs. Wiggles said as I curtsied. "It's a pleasure to be in your presence your highness. My name is Konan and I am the lone female of this little group." The girl with blue hair (with a origami paper flower in it of course) said while curtsying. Mrs. Wiggles snuck off before Mr. Silver-Head Dude over here could introduce himself. " My fucking name is fucking Hidan. I am the fucking immortal fucking jashinist of this fucking fucked up little fucking group." The little dude said. "Cuss again and I'll kick you in your weak spot." I said sarcastically. "I don't have a fu- " I activated my sharigan and kicked right in between his little legs and honey let me tell you, he does have a weak spot. After deactivating my sharigan I did a little victory dance on top of the silver-haired jashinist and then sat down on the floor and said, "So which one of these kids are going to introduce themselves next." "I'm Deidara, uhn." The blond fur bal said. "I'm Itachi." The weasel looking guy said. "I'm Pain, the leader of this little organization called, THE AKATSUKI." The dude with 24 peircings said. "I'm Kisame, the Love-Guru." The fish man said. "We're Zetsu." A black & white vennus flytrap man said while rising out of the ground. 'show off,' I thought. "I'm Sasori." The red-head said. "Tobi's name is- " " Shut up Mr. Lollipop. You already told us your damn name and don't talk in third person or I WILL kill you, got that Madara?" I said while rolling my eyes. I walked off into the distance holding up my left hand with both my fourth finger and pinky finger curled inwards so that only my thumb, pointer finger, and middle fnger could be seen fully.

A/N: END OF CHAPTER 1! Dun dun dun…. Will the Akatsuki ever survive living right next door to a ninja princess from their world? Find out through the series. Solve the puzzles, riddles, and clues and find out whether or not they will surive or if it will be the other way around cause you never know what I might do to change the story, rewrite the story, or recreate the story. You just nevah know…

Well I'm done with my rant so PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE! OR I'LL SEND TOBI TO SCREAM "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" AT YOU.


	2. In Which I Remember

**A/N: I should've told you the names of the fear's that Kimiko has but I forgot... so I SHALL tell you now! Achluophobia: Fear of Darkness, Coulrophobia: Fear of Clowns, Didaskaleinophobia: Fear of Going to School, Iatrophobia: Fear of Going to the Doctor or of Doctors, and Sarmassophobia: Fear of Love Play. That's all of Kimiko's phobia's that I can find and I don't think there is a word for being afraid of teachers so I SHALL make a word... Teachaphobia: Fear of Teachers...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own the OCs and the plot.**

**ANYWAY, on with the story!**

**Chapter 2: The Forgotten Past Remebered**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Apparently I have some new neighbours called 'The Akatsuki'. There are 10 people in that group, Nagato (Pain), Konan, Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame, Deidara, Akasuna no Sasori, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan, Tobi (Uchiha Madara or Uchiha Obito). Like me they have chakra and they all seem to be S-Rank ninjas. Though I'm not sure how Tobi became a member of the Akatsuki. It also appears that they are from the same world as me, The Naruto World, or as I like to call it, The Fence. Hopefully they haven't noticed that I'm a ninja from their world cause if they have, I'm screwed. I'll have to tell them all about my past and where I truely come from and I don't want to tell ANYONE about my dreaded past.**_

_**Your Very Worried Writer,**_

_**Princess Kimiko Hoshiko**_

I closed my diary and went to my bathroom to take a shower. As I climbed into the shower I couldn't help thinking about my parent's murder.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**"Sweetie, it's time for bed." "Can I have some gummy bears when I wake up?" "Yes, my darling Kimiko, you may. Now go to sleep my child." My mother gave me a kiss on my forehead and walked out of the room making sure to leave the door cracked open. I woke up hearing screams. I grabbed my teddy bear and crawled out of bed. Slowly I open the door a little more and stepped out. I slowly continued my way down to the first floor. Once I was on the first floor I walked over to my parents bedroom and I peered through the window in the door, but I couldn't see anything, so I carefully and quietly opened the door only to see someone stabbing my father and mother to death. I stood there at the door, and watched. There was absolutely nothing I could do to save them and without knowing what I was doing I ran upstairs and called the police. "911, what's your emergancy?" "My parents are being murdered by a guy with black hair and yellow eyes." "Where are you now?" "I'm in my bedroom." "Is your door locked?" "No." "Does the murder know you're there?" "I don't know." "The police is on their way, please stay calm and don't panic." I could still hear screaming, but eventually the screaming stopped and all you could here were police sirens and footsteps. I watched the door and when the door opened, a police officer stood in the doorway. "Kid, are you hurt?" "No." "Can you draw me a picture of what the killer looked like?" "Yes." "Do you need some light?" "No." He handed me a piece of paper and a pencil and drew the picture of the man perfectly. I reached into one of the side drawers in my nightstand and pulled out some colored pencils and colored the picture quickly but slowly, if you get what I mean. "Done" "May I see?" "Yes." I turned on the light and handed him the picture. "Are you sure that this is what the man looked like cause I don't believe that you could've seen him this well unless you have night vision." "If my eyes haven't decieved me then this is what the killer looked like." The police officer just nodded and asked me to follow him. He took me to the police station and asked me a bunch of questions, but the last question I really had to think about. "Do you want to live alone in that house or do you want to go to a adoption center?" "I would like to live alone in my house." "Very well. You will taken back to your house tomorrow but until then you will have to be in the hospital, just in case you got hurt." "Yes sir."**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I felt a tear roll down my face as I stepped out of the shower and wrapped my fuzzy midnight blue towel around myself. I put on my long midnight blue princess gown and brushed my hair. I also put on my amulet that my mother bought me and my tiara before sitting in the chair on my balcony. The full moon shined brightly upon my face as I started to sing,

_"Natsuhiboshi, why are you so red?_

_Because I had a sad dream last night._

_My eyes are red from the tears I shed,_

_Swollen as I cried..._

_Natsuhiboshi, why have you lost your way?_

_I'm searching for a child whose gone afar._

_He can't be found though I search all day,_

_My sad dreams come once more..."_

When I stopped singing, I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I finally fell asleep around midnight and woke up as soon as the sun started to rise. I went down stairs and made some pancakes and as I was eating the doorbell rang. I washed my face and answered the door and sure enough, it was Itachi, one of the akatsuki members. I invited him in and sat in my chair. "Yesterday at the party, I noticed that you had chakra." Itachi said. 'shit,' I thought. "How could you tell?" I said quite aware of what I was doing. "I saw your chakra with my sharigan." He stated. "Figures." I muttered. "When I told this to Leader-sama, he sent me over here to find out why you have chakra and the other people don't." "Do you have to know?" "Yes." "You'll find out in due time, cause I ain't gonna tell yah now." "If you won't tell me know then I'll force it out of yah." "You can try, but it won't work." Itachi activated his manekyo sharigan and I let myself get caught into the genjutsu. "Release." I muttered and the genjutsu was released. "Out." I said. "No." "Get out." "No." "GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I RIP OUT YOUR GUTS AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT!" "Fine, fine. I'll leave." As soon as he left I sighed mentally and hoped that he didn't find out anything about me.

**A/N: END OF CHAPTER 2! Has Itachi really figured out what Kimiko really is? Find out as you read the story!**

**Now that that is done, REVIEW OR KIMIKO WILL RIP OUT YOUR GUTS AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT!**


	3. In Which I'm Half Revealed

**The Akatsuki Live Next Door**

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while it's currently 3:15 P.M. and I'm currently on the road heading to NARNIA... Okay, okay, I guess I was exagerating cause I'm really heading to Louisiana for Thanksgiving. So yeah, I gotta long day ahead and I'm already feeling sick to my stomach cause as most of you know, when ever I color, draw, or anything else like that, I get car sick. So right now I'm trying my best not to throw-up all over my laptop cause if I do, bye-bye fanfiction. So I'll do a little recap and start chapter three for ya'll, okay? Hey Itachi, do you mind doing the disclaimer and claimer for me?**

**Itachi: Hn.**

**Me: Really?! Thanks so much Itachi.**

**Itachi: Hn.**

**Kisame: Let me translate for you, the first 'Hn,' meant "What? No!" and the second 'Hn,' meant "How do I always get pulled into this? Disclaimer: KittehWolf does not own Naruto cause if she did... well, let's just say that things would be a whole lot different. Claimer: However, she does own her OCs and the laptop that she is currently using to blackmail me out of exsistance."**

_**Chapter 2: Recap**_

_"Fine, fine. I'll leave." As soon as he left I sighed mentally and hoped that he didn't find out anything about me."_

**Identity Revealed**

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**I think that there is a slight chance, that the weasel-boy that lives next door has found out my true identity, let's just hope that he didn't. Cause if that happened the news could get to Orochimaru and let's just say that I would be in some deep shit. Cause after all Orochimaru or as I like to call him Oro-chan, is still trying to find me. That's one of the reasons why Tsunade and Gaara had to send me away. And besides Oro-chan is fucking ugly, and he smells like... ugh I don't even wanna remember what he smells like. Anyways, I need to get some sleep. I got a long day tomorrow. So lateh. **_

_**Your Fearless Writer,**_

_**Princess Kimiko Hoshiko**_

"Whatcha writing?" Someone asked from behind me. I closed my diary and turned around to see who had spoken. I was suprised to see Sasori standing there, cause I figured that Itachi would be there. "How did you get in here?" I asked. "Your window was open." He responded. "Chikushō, watashi wa, sono u~indō o tojiru koto o wasurete teishi suru hitsuyō ga arimasu (1)," I muttered to myself. "Umm excuse me, but what did you just say?" Sasori asked in confusion. I ignored him and stood up to close the window when he grabbed my wrist. "What did you say?" He asked again. "Nothing, Now will you please let go of me so that I can go close that window before some more creeps get into my house?" I responded. "Fine..." He said while letting go. I walked out of the room and went to go close the window and once I was sure that I was no longer in hearing range I muttered, "Kuso no hito ga sore o okonau toki, watashi wa sore o kirau. Sore dakede meiwakuna kusoda! Watashi wa shinken ni imi, naze karera wa chōdo doa ya ringu, futsūnohito no yō ni genkan no yobirin o nokku suru koto ga dekimasen. Tabun watashi wa fuminshō ga koko ni sunde iru" to i~tsu te sain o tateru hitsuyō ga arimasu. Doa beru o narashi tari nokku shite kudasai. ' Un, tabun sore wa watashi ga nani o subeki kada...(2)" After I closed the window, I skipped back up to my room only to find out that Sasori was reading my diary. I snatched my diary away from him and said, "Watashi wa anata ga watashinonikki o yomu koto ga dekita to iimashita ka? Īe, watashi wa shimasendeshita. Ima watashi no ki no iewoderu." "Uhh, What?" He said. "I said, Did I say you could read my diary? No, I didn't. Now get out of my damn house." "Fine, I'll leave your damn house, but don't think that I wont tell leader everything that I read about in your diary." And before I could even respond, he was gone. "Mā, watashi wa ima, fukai tawagoto ni iru yo.(3)" I said outloud.

**END**

**So how'd yah like it? Oh and whenever I put paraentheses and a number that means I'm going to translate it at the of the chapter, okay? Oh and speaking about translations, I need to translate that stuff for you.**

**(1) Damn it, I need to stop forgetting to close that window.**

**(2) I hate it when people fucking do that. It's just so fucking annoying! I mean seriously, why can't they just knock on the door or ring the doorbell like a normal person. Maybe I should put up a sign saying, 'A insomniac lives here. Please knock or ring the doorbell.' Yeah, maybe that's what I should do...**

**(3) Well, I'm in deep shit now.**

**So in your opinion, do you think that it makes the story more interesting when I have her speaking both English and Japanese? Also do you think that this chapter was good? Cause I think that so far I only have 1 review and that was for the first chapter. Guys, I'm losing my motivation here! Everyday I check to see if I have gotten any reviews and guess what, I've got none (Haha, a verse from the short version of london bridge that my sister taught me...) and it's making me really sad and depressed! Oh and I'm going to make the next chapter a Late Thanksgiving Special if I get more reviews. So... REVIEW OR SASORI WILL CLIMB INTO YOUR HOUSE THROUGH A OPENED WINDOW AND READ YOUR DIARY! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	4. In Which I'm Revealed

**Me: Hey Readers! I'm so very sorry, but I have decided not to do the Late Thanksgiving Special because I have yet to get any reviews for chapter 3 but I would like to thank Lumi Yoshinigama for her constant support. Now Mikazuki will you please do the Disclaimer for me?**

**Mikazuki: Nope.**

**Me: Aww why not?**

**Mikazuki: How'd I get in here anywayz?**

**Me: -shrugs-**

**Mikazuki: If I do the disclamer will you let me become one of the main charaters in the story?**

**Me: Maybe...**

**Mikazuki: K, Fine.**

**Me: -jumps up and down while cheering- Yayz! =3**

**Mikazuki: -facepalms- KittehWolf does not own Naruto or any of it's charaters (she just wishes that she did...), She only owns her OC's and the plot.**

*LINEBREAK*

_Chapter 3 Recap:_

_" "Fine, I'll leave your damn house, but don't think that I wont tell leader everything that I read about in your diary." And before I could even respond, he was gone. "M__ā, watashi wa ima, fukai tawagoto ni iru yo.(3)" I said out loud.__ "_

*LINEBREAK*

**Identity Is Finally Revealed**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Well I am in real deep shit now cause of those damn Akatsuki member's, Itachi and Sasori, I mean really Itachi tries to force my past out of my by using his Sharigan thingy and Sasori comes in through my open window and reads my diary. How much worse can my life get? I'm gonna go now, I need to make some lunch and continue to write my awesome story. Lateh!**_

_**Your Writer Who Is In Deep Shit,**_

_**Princess Kimiko Hoshiko**_

*LINEBREAK*

Someplace In Japan

_**Name: Mikazuki Kiyoshi (Zuki)**_

_**Age: 19**_

_**Chinese Zodiac: Bunny**_

_**Hair Color (Natural): Golden Blond With Silver Highlights**_

_**Eye Color (Natural): Pure Green With A Touch Of Silver**_

Enough with the introductions, let's get on with the storeh!

Still In Someplace In Japan Except In Mikazuki's POV

Hewo peeps! You are now viewing my point of view (POV) because as we all know my point of view is way better than Kimi-chan's. So as I was walking down the street to the academy, I suddenly felt a presance behind me. I quickly turned around but I didn't see anyone so I just turned back around and continued to walk to my destination (Yes I know that I spelled it wrong... so pwease forgive me readers!). I pulled out my ipod and put my earbuds into my ears while I plugged my earphones into my ipod and played, 'Set Fire To The Rain,' by Adele. I hummed the tune quietly to myself as I walked into the academy. "PUT UP THE IPOD YOUNG LADEH!" The principal yelled while other's snickered. "Take a chill pill woah-man. It's IPod not a gun." I said sarcastically while shoving my ipod into my pocket and casually walking to my locker. I opened my locker and took out my gym bag for gym like I usually do. As I walked down the halls of Konaha High, I could hear the names that people usually called me, 'ugly, violent, stalker, bitch, idiot,' etc. The torture just never stops does it? I guess not.

*LINEBREAK*

Back To Kimi-Chan's House!

"DING-DONG! DING-DONG!" "COMING MY FELLOW STALKERS!" I opened the door to find Sasori and the rest of the so called Akatsuki standing there. "Kuso...(Shit...)" I muttered. "Watashi no me no mae ni tatte iru riyū wa nanidesu ka?(What's your reason for standing on my doorstep?)" I asked suspiciously. While all the other members looked at me with their, ' What the fuck did you just say,' faces on Itachi spoke up and said, "Gatai anata wa watashitachi kara kakushite iru mono o shitte iru (We wanna know what you're hiding from us)." "Fain. Anata ga nyūryoku suru koto ga dekimasu. Karera wa amarini mo hairu kamo shiremasenga, karera wa watashi no ienomawari o arukimawaru koto ga dekinai koto o hokanohito ni shiraseru. Shidai ni hairu to karera wa ribingurūmu de sofa ni suwatte iru. Daijōbudesuka? (Fine. You may enter. Tell the others that they may enter too but they can not wander around my house. As soon as they enter they have to sit on the couches in the living room. Okay?)" I said while walking back into my house. "Anata wa, anata no denka o nozomu yō ni. (As you wish, your highness.)" Itachi responded politely. "Guys you may enter but you can't wander around her house. She has requested for you to sit on the couches in the living room. Please follow me." Itachi said while walking into the house.

*LINEBREAK*

"and that's how I ended up on this planet." I finished.

*LINEBREAK... again...*

**Me: MWAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Cliffeh!**

**Zuki: Wah! How the heck did I get in here?**

**Me: I dont knowz...**

**Kimi-chan: Umm... Kitteh are you on a sugar rush...**

**Me: Yeperz!**

**Zuki & Kimi: -facepalm- Sorry reviewers but your authorress has gone under a sugar rush and can not come up with a threat today so please R&R! Thanks! Lateh Suckahs!**


	5. In Which The Twins Show Theirselves

**Me: Hewo fellow readers! I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in a while but I'm kinda busy with school and stuffs.**

**Itachi: Yeah right bitch.**

**Me & Zuki & Kimi: -gasps- Itachi! Since when have you spoken such ugly words!**

**Kisame: Well while they do that, I'll go ahead and do the disclaimer thingy.**

**Sasori: How they hell did I get here?**

**Everyone: -shrugs-**

**Sasori & Kisame: Kittehwolf does not own Naruto or any of its charaters, she only owns her OC's and the plot.**

**Me & Zuki & Kimi: -stand ontop of Itachi's back and dances- ON WITH THE STOREH, MY FELLOW READERS!**

_Chapter 4 Recap:_

" "_a__nd that's how I ended up on this planet." I finished.""_

**Chapter 5: The Appearance of The Twins**

-In America-

"Sissy, when are mommy and daddy coming home?" A little girl asked.

"I don't know Momo, I don't know..." Her twin sister said in response.

Let us introduce ourselves to the readers before we continue with this boring thing that you call a story.

**Name: Momo Kiyoshi (the twin sister of Koko, cousin of Mikazuki)**

**Age: 4**

**Eye Color: Pure Green**

**Hair Color: Light Purple**

**Personality: Kind, Sweet, and Shy**

**Name: Koko Kiyoshi (the twin sister of Momo, cousin of Mikazuki)**

**Age: 4**

**Eye Color: Pure Green**

**Hair Color: Light Purple**

**Personality: Kind, Sweet, and Shy**

_**BACK TO TEH STOREH! Momo-chan's POV**_

"Koko-chan..." I asked.

"Yes, Momo?"

"Could we watch the news, I got a bad feeling that something bad happened to mama and papa..."

"Sure thing."

_"There has been an acciddent on i30 and two people have been killed. The driver apparently crashed into the car and hopped out at the last second. The two bodies have already been identified as Hanoko Kiyoshi and Yasuo Kiyoshi. Their twin daughters will be sent to Japan to be with her cousin, Mikazuki Kiyoshi."_

We both broke down crying.

"I guess you were right Momo-chan, something bad did happen to mama and papa..."

There was a knock on the door and when they opened it they saw Mikazuki.

"Hey..."

"Hello Mikazuki-chan," we said in unison while we stared at the floor.

"Girls, go pack your things, please."

"Yes ma'am!" we said in unison again except while saluting **( A/N: I know I spelled that word wrong but dont judge me. It's already 2:36 AM and I haven't slept all day and this thing isn't even halfway done!)**

We ran up to our room and began to pack everything that we owned. Once all of the stuff that we owned that was in our room was packed, we both grabbed two suitcases each and ran to our hidden secret room. We both pulled out a gun and put it into the hidden keyhole and turned it. Inside was all of our weapons and shit like that so we quickly packed it all into the four suitcases that we had in our hands. As soon as that room was cleared we relocked the hidden door and ran around the house collecting what left of our stuff that we haven't collected yet and shoved them into random suitcases. Then we threw all of our suitcases, after making sure they were fully closed of course, down the stairs and slid down the rails, did a 360 spin, and a front flip before landing on our feet infront of all our suitcases.

"We're..."

"ready..."

"to..."

"go." We finished in unison.

"Alright." Mikazuki said.

We sealed all of our stuff (excluding laptops, ipods, iphones, etc) into a scroll and shoved it into our backpack that had our laptops, ipods, iphones, etc. before following Zuki-chan outside. We turned our house and waved goodbye before running to the limo and climbing in. As we drove off, we looked back at the house and said in perfect unison, "I'm sure gonna miss this place..."

**END**

**Me: So did you enjoy? I know I havent posted in like forever mostly because I forgot about the story and also because we havent had internet either and because of school. Well... HAPPY LATE VALENTINES AND IMMA MOST A SPECIAL CHAPTER FOR VALENTINES TODAY SO BEWARE!**


End file.
